Conventional bicycle carrying structures (i.e. baskets and pouches) are typically disposed directly above the front wheel of the bicycle and can be attached to the bicycle in a variety of manners.
In certain instances, the carrying structures can be attached to the handlebars of a bicycle through multiple strap or clamping systems. Often in these instances, the affixing mechanisms allow the carrying structure to move in an axial direction along the handlebars as the rider navigates the bicycle around turns and corners. The additional weight of the carrying structure and the associated attachment apparatus, and its payload can create weight imbalances that may hinder the operation of the cycle. It is also known in these instances, that the carrying structure can be prone to rotate downward when any payload is positioned in the carrying structure, which can lead to portions of the payload falling out of the carrying structure.
In other instances, the carrying structure can include an attachment to the handlebars and a plurality of struts that extend from the carrying structure to one or more points along the front wheel fork, thereby providing additional support for the carrying structure and its payload. In certain instances, the addition of such struts not only detract from the aesthetics of the bicycle, but also add more weight and potential unbalanced operation when riding. Additionally, such struts cannot be used with bicycles fitted with shock absorbing forks.
In certain instances, the carrying structure is semi-permanently attached to the bicycle and only be removed with hand tools, which provides less flexibility in parking, storing and quickly adjusting or moving the carrying structure.
In certain instances when attached to the bicycle, many carrying structures do not have the flexibility to extend laterally, vertically or forward beyond a single setting and, therefore, cannot be adjusted to accommodate bicycles having different sizes, geometries, or handlebar shapes, or differently sized baskets, pouches or racks.
It would be advantageous if carrying structures could be improved to provide improved attachment, adjustment and operation.